More Than a Week
by Lost Angel575
Summary: Riza realizes that she's falling for her father's new student Roy the only problem is that her father's students never last more than a week. a birthday fic for MoonStarDutchess.


More Than a Week

**Disclaimer :**I don't own FMA.

**AN:**A story about Riza realizing that she like Roy. -A birthday fic for MoonStarDutchess-

* * *

Riza watched intently as her father brought in his new student. He was a teenager not much older than she was and quite handsome. A little bit pale with black hair, medium build, and not too tall. Definitely better then the last student her father brought home.

'_I hope he lasts more than a week unlike father's other students.'_thought Riza.

She knew he probably wouldn't since her mother died; her father has never kept a student more than a week or so.

"Riza, this Roy, show him to his room." said Hawkeye Sensei.

"Hi." said Riza.

"Hi, nice to meet you"

'_At least he doesn't sound bad.'_thought Riza.

'_How can a man like that have a daughter that looks like that.'_ thought Roy.

"This is your bedroom," said Riza.

Roy looked around.

"Make yourself at home." said Riza.

After a few moments of silence Riza broke the ice.

"Um I'm going to make dinner, anything you want?"

"Nothing, whatever you make would be fine."

"Stir-fry it is."

Roy looked at her and cringed a little.

"You don't like stir-fry, do you?"

"Gee, how could you tell?" said Roy.

Riza laughed softly.

"Okay, I'll make something else."

"If you don't like something, then just tell me I mean you can't go hungry I won't let you."

Roy smiled at her "Thank you."

"Anytime." said Riza

She realized how much she had smiled and laughed in such a short time. He really was something special.

_'You cannot like him.'_thought Riza.

_'He's only here to learn alchemy, not to fool around with you.'_thought Riza.

She looked at him from the kitchen and sighed.

_'He wouldn't last a week.'_thought Riza.

* * *

Dinner was mostly talk about what is expected, alchemy, and more alchemy. Riza not caring for such things was glad that it was over and started doing the dishes when

"Roy, what are doing?"

"What does it look like; I'm helping you with the dishes."

"But you're a guest why would you help me with the dishes."

"Well a couple of hours ago you said make yourself at home and at home I would be helping out with the dishes."

"No offences but you're a guy."

"And?" replied Roy.

"Usually guys don't do domestic things like do the dishes." said Riza.

"Well not all men have to have women waiting on them hand and foot,"

"Sorry." said Riza feeling embarrassed.

"You don't have to be sorry; at my house I would always help my mother out with things like this since my sisters were little."

"You have sisters?"

"Yes, they are a handful."

"What about your father?" asked Riza inquisitively.

"I don't have one."

"Oh."

"In case you were wondering I lost my parents a long time ago."

"But what about your mother and sisters?"

"My adoptive mother took me in when I was little."

"So she's the one who sent you here."

"Yes, she's always looking out for me, I told her I wanted to be an alchemist and here I am."

"You weren't scared leaving everyone and traveling so far just to learn alchemy?"

"To tell you the truth I was, I mean after I met your father."

"He can be scary sometimes."

Both of them started laughing, because they knew how much truth was in that sentence.

* * *

"I was actually relieved that I wasn't the only one here." said Roy.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But when he said he had a daughter I thought that she would be…well that she would look."

"Scary?"

"Yeah."

"I look a lot like my mother, who died a long time ago."

"I figured."

Riza lowered her eyes.

"You miss her a lot, don't you?"

She didn't want Roy to see the tears that were welling up in eyes.

She nodded.

"Riza I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up."

"No, it's okay."

"It's just sometimes I think that he always keeps me at an arm's length, because I remind him of her."

"I mean he wasn't like this, when she was alive, he would be more nurturing I guess."

"But when she died, it hit him hard and he began spending all of his time perfecting his alchemy."

"So everything that mattered to him was alchemy?"

"Pretty much."

"I was never any good at alchemy, so I just stuck with my guns."

"Guns?"

"I know it's not very lady like to shoot things, but I'm good at it and when I feel overwhelmed or sad I go shooting and it really helps me clear my head."

"Kind of like alchemy and me."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Do you want to see my guns?"

'_Not those guns get your mind out of the gutter!'_ thought Roy.

Roy nodded politely trying to get the vivid picture of Riza and her _guns _out of his head.

'_Did I really just say that.'_thought Riza.

The walk to the backyard was awkward and silent.

* * *

"So what are you going to hit first?" asked Roy.

"Probably that tree."

Riza instantly shot the target from about fifty feet away.

"Wow, a direct hit." said Roy.

Riza smiled usually she didn't have someone watching her shoot let alone complementing her on her ability.

"Did you even aim?"

"Of course I did, you can't shoot with out aiming that would be pointless." said Riza nonchalantly.

"Okay try knocking this glass over."

"No problem."

She shot the target accurately, but the bullet ricocheted off of the glass and through a window.

"Okay don't panic I can fix this."said Roy.

"How?"

"Though alchemy." said Roy.

He drew a transmutation circle in chalk and before long the window was good as new.

"Roy you fixed it that was so.."

Before she could finish the sentence Roy lips covered hers.

"Roy."

"I'm sor..."

"Don't even think about finish that sentence." said Riza.

She kissed him back.

_'He'll definitely last more than a week, I'll make sure of it.'_thought Riza.

Who knows he could last a life time.

* * *

AN: Yay! I finished I know it's a bit late but at least I remembered. Last year MSD wrote me a wonderful fanfic for my birthday, so I figured to do the same on hers. Anyway Happy Birthday to her, thanks for reading and if you are so kind press the new review button.


End file.
